


Achieving Privacy

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 701: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Vault(s).Warning(s):AU.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Achieving Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 701: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Vault(s). 
> 
> **Warning(s):** AU. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Achieving Privacy

~

Severus looked around. They’d landed in a cosy flat, decorated in browns and beiges. “You live here?” 

“I do.” Kingsley waved his wand. “There, the Floo’s closed for privacy.” 

“You’re confident,” Severus muttered. “Sure we’ll need it?”

Kingsley smiled, leading Severus into the kitchen. “I’m not confident of anything with you. I am, however, hopeful. Wine?”

“All right.” 

Humming, Kingsley pulled out two glasses, pouring some red wine into each. Handing one to Severus, he said, “Try not to break it. The rest are stored in my vault.” He raised his. “To a successful association. Salut!” 

Severus nodded and drank. 

~

Seated at the kitchen table, Severus watched Kingsley cook. “When you invited me, I assumed—” He paused. 

“It was for sex?” Kingsley asked. “It was. But I didn’t want any doubts.” He speared Severus with a look. “We’ve been drinking, so I thought we should eat, and if we’re still keen when sober—”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “How…honourable.”

Kingsley laughed. “Hardly.” 

Severus coughed. “Ah.” Looking away, he picked up his glass, examining the etching. “These are beautiful. Family heirlooms?”

“Yes.” 

“I see why you keep them secured in your vault.” 

Kingsley slid him a plate. “Eat.”

Severus smiled. “Thanks.” 

~

Full, Severus wiped his mouth with a napkin. “That was delicious. You’re an excellent cook.” 

Kingsley smiled. “Thanks. I imagine you are, too. Potions expert and all that.” 

Severus shrugged. “The two aren’t automatically related, but yes, I’m a decent cook.” 

“Perhaps you can cook breakfast, then,” Kingsley said, an intent look on his face. He came around the table, and Severus didn’t move, _couldn’t_ move. 

Pulling him out of the chair, Kingsley cupped Severus’ neck, pulling him close. When their lips met, Severus shivered, feeling it to his core.

Sighing into Kingsley’s mouth, Severus melted against him, kissing back.

~

“Knew you’d be like this,” Kingsley breathed, walking Severus backwards toward the counter. 

“Like what?” Severus gasped as Kingsley dragged his teeth along his neck. 

“Passionate, responsive, intoxicating.” Kingsley slid his thigh between Severus’ legs, while Severus clung to Kingsley’s neck, moaning as they kissed again and again. 

Kingsley groaned. “Our first time shouldn’t be in my kitchen!” 

Severus flailed, nearly sending the heirloom glasses onto the floor. “Sorry.” He smirked. “Don’t want you heading to your vault tonight to replace those.” 

Snorting, Kingsley steered him down the hallway. “There’s only one place I’m going tonight,” he murmured. “To bed.” 

~


End file.
